DokiDoki!
by vanillatwilight089
Summary: Vanitas gives Sora a visit for Valentine's Day with chocolaty plans in mind! Oneshot; Van/Sora; lemon-ish material, so be warned (c:); AU; and a bit of fluffy stuff


_**AN:** _**Late Valentine's Day fanfiction is late. I know; feel free to express your disappointment, haha! XxVanoraxX requested a Vanitas/Sora fanfiction, so here you go! -grin-  
****Honestly, before I wrote this, I never even considered Vanitas/Sora in any way, but after finishing this, I really ship them. T/u/T** **Enjoyyy~**

**BTW This is my first fic EVAR that has anything lemon-esque in it, so tell me how I did on that. c:**

* * *

**Dokidoki!**

"Sora!" a smooth voice called from the front part of Sora's apartment.

A certain blue-eyed individual perked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Vani?"

"How'd you get in?" Sora asked, jumping up off the couch to meet his lover.

Vanitas blinked. "You gave me a key a while back. You're really forgetful, y'know that?"

Sora blushed at Vanitas' words, looking up at the taller raven-haired boy. "What's all that, Van?" Sora inquired, pointing at a plastic grocery bag Vanitas was setting down on the counter. A smirk capturing his gorgeous features, Vanitas spoke:

"It's Valentine's Day."

Much to his humiliation, Sora realized that he had in fact forgotten all about Valentine's Day, and Vanitas seemed to sense just that.

"You didn't get me anything, I see. That's alright. I figured we could… I dunno, do something together for today." Vanitas shrugged after his statement, giving his lover's auburn hair a tousle.

Sora's cerulean eyes grew substantially after that sentence. "What kind o-of 'something'?"

Opening the plastic bag, Vanitas brought out a container of chocolate and a carton of strawberries. "You've made chocolate covered strawberries before, right?"

Happy as he was that Van wanted to spend Valentine's making food with him, Sora felt nervous; he was an awful cook. "Ah, no… But- but I'd be willing to try!"

Without a reply, Vanitas set himself to washing the strawberries, giving another one of his grins. Figuring it would be useful, Sora picked up the chocolate and read the instructions carefully, really not wanting to burn it and then have the entire day turn into a disaster.

You're getting carried away, Sora, he thought sternly to himself, putting the chocolate into the microwave and setting it at the correct time. He turned around then to see Vanitas waiting patiently, his slender figure leaning against the counter. He was watching Sora. That smile was still on his face.

"Vani? Why are you… smiling like that?" Sora asked, half skipping over to his lover, where Vanitas wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"No reason at all," Vanitas assured, before he released Sora from his arms. "Let's make some strawberries," he said, rubbing his hands together anticipatively.

The microwave set off a loud ding then, indicating that the chocolate was finished melting. Taking it out of the microwave, Sora looked down into the thick, brown, chocolaty pool in the container and swirled it around. "Is it done?" he asked, showing the substance to his boyfriend, who eyed it for a moment before nodding.

Picking up a strawberry from the counter, Vanitas grinned and dipped the fruit into the liquid chocolate, turning it to cover all of the red sides to creamy brown. Sora hastily grabbed a plate from a cabinet and set it down so they had somewhere to set the strawberries. Vanitas muttered a Thank You and put the strawberry onto the ceramic plate. Sora pitched in; they took turns dipping their strawberries into the chocolate. They had fun with it, one of them occasionally smearing chocolate onto the other's nose and the like, laughing with and at each other.

Before they realized it, they had gone through dipping 3 cartons of strawberries and had several plates of completed delicacies. "What're we going to do with all of them?" Sora mused, picking one up and biting into it.

Holy cow, delicious, he thought, licking chocolate from his lips and fingers after he'd finished. Vanitas never replied to the question, so Sora glanced up at him to see molten amber eyes staring straight at him with a strange expression in them.

Feeling himself blush, he hurriedly forgot about the question as Vanitas spoke again: "D'you… Want to go over to the couch? And eat some?"

Sora glanced up. The couch? Why the couch? I have a kitchen table. Does he- oh, gosh. We've never…

With all of the thoughts he'd never say aloud chattering in his mind, he followed Vanitas, who was carrying a plate of strawberries, over to the couch and sat down next to him.

They ate together for a few minutes, speaking occasionally. Sora sometimes caught Vanitas giving him very suggestive glances, sucking chocolate from the strawberries in an equally provocative manner.

Why is he looking at me like that?! I wonder what his plans with this are… This is really the closest we've ever been. Vanitas interrupted Sora's thought pattern, tracing a hand around his brunette's back, to his waist and squeezing his hip, and he pressed his face against Sora's neck, licking it gently. Ahh! Sora felt goose bumps raise across his body and he shut his eyes. What is he doing?!

"V-Van!" he blurted, glancing to his hands that were covered in melted chocolate, "I'll be right back. I-I need to go wash my hands." Sora rose quickly from the couch, heart crashing around in his chest. His journey was cut short by Vanitas grabbing the boy's wrists and pulling him back onto the sofa.

Vanitas pushed him down so Sora's back was pressed against the sofa's arm and he straddled the smaller boy. He then picked up Sora's hand, which, by this time, was trembling, and dragged his tongue up Sora's chocolate coated index finger. Sora gasped and locked eyes with Vanitas; his boyfriend's melted honey eyes were fiery and they looked hungry.

Sora's whole body was shuddering by this time, half out of fear and half from the strange sensation as Vanitas continued flicking his tongue across Sora's hand, occasionally taking an entire finger into his mouth and sucking lightly at it till his hand was all clean from any sugary substance.

"V-Van…" Sora protested before the black haired teen cut him off with a rough kiss. Sora couldn't help it; he moaned loudly into it as Vanitas massaged a warm tongue around his mouth and then sucked his bottom lip.

When they parted, Sora was panting and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would bust. He didn't have time to relax, though, as Vanitas traced a heated hand over Sora's belly, feeling the skin quiver under his touch. "Vani! W-what are you doing?" he gasped.

Vanitas lowered to Sora's neck again, outlining with his tongue a warm collarbone before closing his teeth on Sora's sensitive skin, biting him affectionately. "Sora," Vanitas answered finally; his tone was deep and replete with lust. "I want to do things- dirty things to you…" Vanitas' words made Sora pant heavily.

"Oh, G-God, Van…" The sound of Van's name left Sora's lips and was dragged out into a long moan, passionate and hot yet it was obvious he was restraining himself.

Vanitas disapproved of the confinement under which Sora was keeping his reactions, so he decided to change his techniques. "Ah!" Sora whined as Vanitas pushed his head under the brunette's shirt, his tongue crawling up his lover's torso, leaving a silver path of saliva wherever its trail led. He reached Sora's chest and started teasing one pink nipple, rolling it between his tongue and his teeth and feeling it get erect; he moved to the other side of Sora's chest and gave it the same treatments, Sora letting out breathy pants and moans consistently.

What's wrong with me? Why does this… feel so good? But Sora was unable to think after that when Vanitas used one of his hands to grope at Sora's crotch roughly. "Van-Vanitas! Haa!" Sora found that his hips were bucking up unintentionally into Van's fondling hand and he didn't even know what to do.

Am I too vocal? Maybe I should be quieter. But- "Nnngh, Vani!" -I can't… Does he want to go all the way?! I don't know if I'm ready for that, even though- "Mmmmh!" he whimpered at a particular hard grind of Vanitas' palm against his nascent erection. -this feels really good!

He felt Vanitas chuckle silently.

"You're getting hard, Sora. Damn it. You're so cute, I could eat you." He smirked that same sexy, devilish smirk he had on earlier and sat up, still straddling Sora's waist, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Sora's jeans and started pulling them down over his hips painfully slow.

What if I'm not good enough?! It's not like I have nice curvy hips or anything! Sora's heart was pounding so hard it hurt, unspoken worries flooding his head so loudly that he didn't even realize when his lover had taken his pants completely off. Vanitas grinned wildly.

"In this case, I think I will eat you."

Oh, God, how sexy Vanitas could be. Those words alone gave Sora's whole body a tingle. "Do you want that, Sora?"

It took the brunette a few moments to register an answer through his brain, but he managed a breathless, "Y-yes."

Vanitas kissed Sora- a completely different kiss than what the innocent blue-eyed angel had expected. It was soft and it held gentle passion. And a pure feeling of tenderness that only a lover could give. It made  
Sora feel warm in his ears, and the insatiable heat coursed down to the deepest regions of his body and made him shiver. Vanitas pulled Sora's thin briefs off of his thighs faster than he had the boy's jeans and they both sighed as he graced the insides of the beautiful, slim, tanned thighs with feather touches.

So close to a blushing erection that begged to be touched, before Vanitas finally closed the space and wrapped his hand around the base of Sora's swollen cock, making Sora's entire body convulse in a pleasured spasm at being touched so intimately for the first time in his life, and by his love, his Vanitas.

"You're so beautiful," Vanitas whispered, pressing his lips to Sora's cheek and alleviating any insecurities about his body that Sora had had previously.

Van started a rhythm, callused skin on his hand creating a delicious drag over Sora's sensitive skin.

"I love you, V-Vani," Sora said quietly, laying his forehead on Vanitas' shoulder and wrapping his legs around a slender waist as he succumbed to the feelings Van was giving him.

Vanitas smiled, his eyes invisible under his thick black hair. "I love you too, Sora…" Sora shivered at the statement. It was full of the indescribable emotion that filled their previous kiss, a wonderful love that made their hearts soar.

He traced the head of Sora's erection with his thumb before trailing it up to his tip, gathering the tears of pre-cum.

"Let go of me for a sec," Van said, patting Sora's thigh before the brunette released his grip, confused.

With a sharp intake of breath, Vanitas shifted himself and leaned down, bringing his face just centimeters away from Sora's dick. It twitched at the warm air of Vanitas' breath. He moved forward and pressed a kiss to the very cerise tip of Sora's erection, and feeling Sora's body jerk in pleasure at the touch, he slid his mouth down over the blood-swollen shaft, taking most of Sora into his mouth. "AH! Van, I can't-!" Sora continued letting out cries of pleasure that, by that time, were completely lewd and unrestrained. He buried his fingers deep in thick raven locks, his eyes closed, drowning in the feeling of his erection being engulfed by Vanitas' mouth, hot, soft, and wet.

"I- gah! Let go, Vani, I need to cum!" he moaned out after the blowjob had continued for a while. Vanitas pulled his mouth off for just a moment.

"Go ahead," he muttered lustfully right before his mouth covered the pink cock again.

"Van! Ah-HAH!" Sora erupted, arching his back off the sofa and bucking his hips up into Vanitas' mouth forcefully, tremors racking his whole body from the intensity of his orgasm.

His body was still twitching in aftershock when he spoke, "Did… Did you swallow?" Vanitas nodded in reply, his tongue flicking out to lick off cum that was smeared on his lips.

Sora slumped into the sofa, still struggling for oxygen. "W-why did it feel... uhm, so good?" Sora timidly inquired.

Vanitas kissed his boyfriend's temple. "It's always better with someone else. Nice feeling, isn't it?" Sora blushed, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I… I've never felt that close to you before… I really enjoyed it." Vanitas picked Sora up so the brunette's half-nude body was sitting in his lap and he bit the boy's nose playfully.

Sora buried his face into the junction of Van's shoulder and neck, draping his arms around his boyfriend, still reveling in the feeling of his post-orgasmic bliss. "…love you, Vani," the muffled words came from Sora, who now had his arms wrapped around Vanitas' middle, squeezing him into a hug.

"I love you more."

"Hey," Vanitas started, his voice a roguish tone. Sora propped his chin on his lover's chest so his cobalt blue eyes could stare up into the gold eyes of his favorite person.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe next time," Vanitas' face adopted its usual wicked smile, "you could try getting me off."

Sora's blush was deep red. "There's a next time?" The thought of it excited him greatly. Vanitas shrugged.

"Only if you want there to be one."

With a little nod, Sora said, "Of course I do, Van. And… maybe soon we could… I don't know… go a little bit… further?"

It was Vanitas' turn for excitement. "Really? I mean, would you really be okay with that? I-I don't wanna-"

Sora kissed his boyfriend swiftly on the lips, interrupting him. "I'm sure. I was really, really scared, but… I think you've introduced to me to an amazing world of feeling. And I want to explore that with you."

"Thank you, Sora. I'm really happy you feel like that." The lovers embraced and shared a wonderfully gentle kiss.

"Now," Vanitas announced, giving Sora's ass a teasing smack, "why don't we continue where we left off with our strawberries?"

Sora clapped, his usual hyper demeanor kicking in.

"Chocolate, yay!"

* * *

**So, yeah guysss C: There's that~ 'Twas fun to write. **

**Oh, and I'm almost finished with Your Broken Smile's next chapter for all of you readers~ I should have it up in, like, 3-ish or 4-ish days, hahaha.**

***~Ciao~***


End file.
